(8)Suikoden II vs (9)Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate 2015
Results Round One '' ''Friday, November 13, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This was a highly debated match pre-contest, and when 1 point matches cause massive arguments all over the place it's always amusing. It's not like this was Mario RPG vs Oblivion or Mario 3 vs Pokemon RBYG, where deep contest runs were on the line. Like I get arguing is fun and bracket hype is the best part of every contest, but man. Matches like this where you get two unknowns and/or two fodder entrants of similar strength follow a very simple flowchart: Nintendo > Squaresoft > Japanese RPG > RPG > Japanese > old > new > contest experience > top option > everything else. Yes I made this as a joke in 2 seconds, but how often is it wrong with matches like this? Yes you'll get exceptions like Mass Effect beating Mario Galaxy 2, but can we really call that a match of two unknowns or two fodder characters? Someone who isn't than me needs to test that flowchart. It probably is accurate, which would be hilarious. Anyway, the point here is Suikoden 2 was never going to lose this match. Suikoden 2 is totally a Japanese RPG, while Monster Hunter 4 is merely an RPG! Clearly, Suikoden 2 wins. Plus it had contest experience, it was the top option, and it was the older game! It's clearly a foolproof method that should be used in all debatable matches from now on. Enjoy the perfect brackets and I will accept a 10% donation of your winnings, please and thank you. Ctes's Analysis Whenever I pick something that goes against the guru cookie, I almost always feel at least a little nervous about it. There're a bunch of experts on the opposing side that has looked on the match and thought differently about it than me. It's natural to feel unsafe about it. But I just don't think I ever did here. I know that Suikoden II has not exactly been a world beater in these things, but you should expect it to get a major SFF hammer from the most popular game on the site at the time when said game was also a PS1 RPG. More importantly, why in the world should Monster Hunter be any better here? It's not even about old vs. new. I mean, the fact that old games consistently beat new games in debatable matches made this match obvious, but I think it should've been before that too. Suikoden II is weak yes, but a mediocre 3DS RPG above a PS1 one? MH4 isn't exactly known as one of the top 3DS games either, even though it has been successful. And Pokemon aside, console games are just stronger here. Of course, had new games been stronger this year, it would've been closer, but Suikoden II would've have been in any danger. 57% is quite convincing. Suikoden II is a contender for the absolute weakest game to make round 2, but while you have matches like Final Fantasy IX vs. Kingdom Hearts or Red/Blue vs. Tetris, you also have matches like this, two weak games facing each other. Sometimes a really weak game gets to advance and this contest, Suikoden II got that lucky matchup. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches